Of Sunflowers and Maple Syrup
by Varmint
Summary: It all started with that damned notebook. If Canada had never left it there, Russia would have never found it. And Canada would have continued his invisible existence... If only...
1. Chapter 1

Canada sighed as he heard his brother, America, exclaiming how much of a hero he was, all the while Britain yelled at France to get off of him. It was yet another world meeting where they got nothing done, and really, he was starting to get tired of all of this. He was ignored all the time and he still didn't know why he had to be there.

He sighed as he looked down at the small notebook in his hands, random doodles and unimportant scrawls were in the place of real notes. Not like it would ever get filled with important things...

"Shut up! All of you!"

And now Germany was trying to get order back into the room...

Canada frowned as his bear, Kumi-something, crawled under the table towards Cuba, who was eating a sandwich, most probably to get a bite out of it. Beside Cuba, his brother, Puerto Rico, was annoying the man beside him, Japan, and their fellow Caribbean island, Jamaica, snickered at America's misfortunes.

Sealand, who was hiding behind a potted plant, snickered as Britain got hit over the head by France, all the while China sighed from his spot beside Japan. Northern Italy poked at Southern Italy, Spain laughed and pissed off Southern Italy, and the now non-existent country Prussia snickered at Romano's misfortune.

But, even with all of the discord in the room and all the people obviously ignoring him, Canada felt as if he were being watched.

He shifted in his seat as he looked over the large table once more, trying to figure out who it was staring at him, but the feeling left him as soon as he did so. Then, once he looked down at his notebook to draw, the feeling came back once more.

What in the world was this?

"Hey, can we leave, Germany?" America suddenly yelled over all of the countries, actually shocking Canada.

He usually wasn't the first one to want to leave... And if he did, he tried to sneak off. Of course, everyone noticed him trying to leave, but they didn't really mind when he did. He was usually quiet at these times.

"Uh..." Germany blinked, then looked at Turkey, who was supposed to be leading the meeting, seeing how they had come together in his country.

The mysterious country only waved his hand as his face leaned on his other, not really caring about what the countries did.

"I zhink so, America..." Germany slowly answered, eyes wide at this.

"Awesome! Let's go!" America jumped up and fled from the conference room, Feliciano giggling behind him as he dragged Romano out, Spain following both Italy's with Germany staring after them.

The rest of the countries shuffled out in a bit of a daze, shocked at America's actions.

"Well, I do not really care!" Puerto Rico loudly told his older brother as they walked out, dragging Japan between both of them.

For some odd reason both islands had made a shaky friendship with the empire, leaving most countries amused as they saw the shy Japan interact with the loud men.

Canada smiled as he fought about his friend, Cuba, and how they had become friends, but sighed when he found his bear gnawing at the sandwich said man had left behind.

"Kumimaro!" He whined in a tone that was slightly above a whisper. "You shouldn't be eating things that aren't yours!"

The bear only continued the sandwich, sparing his keeper a glance. "Loud Guy gave it to me. Said he was going to take his brother and Shy Boy for a drink." The bear shrugged, making Canada sigh once more.

"Why do you have to be so independent?" He asked as he got up, now looking around himself to pick up everything he had brought.

He picked up Kumajiro, all the while bear held onto the sandwich, and went to walk out. But, before he could, there was something big and gray in his way.

"Um... Excuse me..." He whispered, looking up at the figure, only to jump back and squeak.

Right there, in front of where he once stood, was the scariest nation on the face of the Earth, Russia. The man was smiling down at Canada as if nothing had happened, as if he had not felt the impact between himself and Canada was nothing.

"Hello, little Canada." He greeted, bending down slightly to look down at him.

Canada whimpered as Russia smiled down at him, taking a step back as the larger man took one forward. "H-hello, R-r-russia..." Canada whispered, eyes wide while hugging tightly onto Kumajiro, who only whined as it became harder to eat his sandwich.

Unfortunately, his sandwich seemed to be more important now than the man that gave him food.

"I believe you left this on the table, Canada."

Russia materialized Canada's notebook, showing it to the smaller man. Canada stared at it, a blush slowly rising in his face. How could he have almost forgotten that? If any other nation found it, he'd get chastised for not paying attention in the meetings!

"T-thank you... Russia?" He muttered as he went to grab it, only to find Russia pulling it away.

"I will give it to you under one condition, little Canada." Russia's smile turned into a happy smirk, making Canada whimper.

What could it possibly be? Help him get to America?... He wouldn't mind that _too_ much... Become one with him?

That thought alone made him shiver, but he gulped down his fear and nodded warily, "W-what do you w-want, Russia?"

Canada cursed his stuttering, but wasn't able to hate himself more because Russia's face was suddenly in front of his own, making him gasp and make to move away.

But an arm around his waist and another in his hair stopped him from moving.

"One date, _da_?" Russia smiled as he cocked his head to the side, eyes wide and innocent as Canada's own shined with fear.

"W-what?"

**This is my first try at a completely Hetalia fic, and my first try at a Canada/Russia story. All will be explained and I will use both country and human names.**

**Please, if there is anything wrong with the story, tell me. I am still new to this.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"A date, Canada." Russia chuckled as he explained, as if this was amusing him. "Something two people go on, sometimes to the movies, some to dinner, others to-"

But he was cut off by the smaller nation. "I know what a date is!" He whisper yelled, but quickly drew back into himself as Russia quirked an eyebrow. "W-why... Why do you want a date... from me?"

Russia only smiled warmly as the Canadian looked down at the floor, finding amusing just how shy the other nation was. To think all of the time he spent 'missing' him and sitting down on him was just so he could get closer to the other male!

"Because I am interested in you, Canada. Now, we will go on date tomorrow after meeting. I take you somewhere nice, da?"

This made Canada look up at him and glare, then he started to try to push the Russian away. "You can't decide this on your own, Russia! A date is with two people, not one dragging the other around!"

Both Canada and Russia blinked in shock at Canada's tone, his voice actually leaving it's usual whisper and almost sounding like a normal tone.

They just stared at one another, until Russia broke out into a huge grin. "Good! You are getting comfortable with me if you raised your tone of voice!" He exclaimed, then turned around and walked away. "I will see you tomorrow, little Canada!"

And with those last words, Canada found himself alone in the meeting room, his bear on the floor beside him.

"You should've bit him."

Canada glared down at the bear, feeling frustrated with him. "So _now_ you decide to help? Where were you when I was being molested?"

Kumajiro only shrugged; which was a somewhat odd-looking act; "You didn't scream or anything."

Canada only face-palmed.

* * *

As he was walking back to his hotel room, Canada was both annoyed and worried. Annoyed because Kumajiro left him alone to face Russia, and worried because Russia had admitted to having an interest in him.

Could that mean that he wanted to make him one with Russia? Was he going to kidnap and torture him if Canada refused? Would he resort to sly and underhanded tactics to get what he wanted?

Canada sighed as these questions bounced around in his head, but looked up when he heard a very distinct yell from in front of him.

"Porto! Why would you do this to me?"

The surprised yelp sounded a lot like his brother, America, and the laughs that followed the yelp sounded too much like the mischievous ones Cuba and Puerto Rico used after pranking someone. If these really were the parties involved in whatever happened, there would only be room for disaster.

"What do you think, Kumajiki?" Canada asked as he looked down at the bear. "Should we investigate?"

The bear only yawned. "Sure... Why not? I like seeing Hero Boy getting hurt."

Canada squeaked in surprise at the bear's answer, but as he heard another yell, decided to ignore him and run towards the noise.

At the very end of the long hallway one of the doors was open, revealing a room that looked like a hurricane had gone through it. The bed was overturned and the mattress was nowhere in sight, with the lamp broken on the floor and all the curtains strewn all over the room.

"Japan! Help us tie him up!"

Canada sighed once more, knowing for sure that that was Puerto Rico's voice.

"But this seems wrong, Puerto Rico-San!"

And that clearly was Japan's distressed voice.

Canada crept closer to the room and peeked in through the opened door, shocked at the sight before him.

"Stop whining, Saké!" Cuba groaned as he held America down on the floor, Puerto Rico on the nation's back as he tied him up with rope.

Japan was at the other end of the room, staring at the scene before him in both shock and fear, not sure if he should help the Caribbean islands or America.

"What are you doing?"

They all gasped as Canada entered the room, his bear walking in beside him. The normally calm nation was clearly flustered and angered, which made Cuba shake his head.

"There are two Americas?"

Puerto Rico shrugged with a confused grunt, looking up at Canada. "Are you a cocky bastard too?"

Canada growled at him, already tired of all of this. Sure, America could be cocky at the most inopportune time, but that didn't mean Canada was too! And he was already shaken from his meeting with Russia, so being confused for America once more was not helping his frazzled nerves.

"Hey, Canada!" Now America's face was turned to him, smiling nervously. "Think you can help a brother out?"

"No talking, stupid _gringo_!" Cuba mashed America's face into the floor once more, then looked back at Canada with analytic eyes.

"Canada?" He asked, then his eyes widened in an amazed manner. "Amigo! What are you doing here? You going to help us get revenged on your brother?"

Puerto Rico was looking from his brother to the intruder, but ultimately shrugged and continued tying America up.

"I am not going to help you hurt my brother!" Canada whisper yelled, making Cuba groan.

"Why must you be so honorable? Nobody will know that you helped us!"

"Canada-San, could you please help me talk some sense into these two? They are thinking of throwing America over a bridge!" Japan pleaded, making Canada groan.

Cuba raised his fist at Japan in a threatening manner, even though he knew he would never act on that threat. He liked the Japanese man too much.

"Cuba." Canada started, walking towards him.

Cuba sighed and got up from the American, motioning for his own brother to also get up.

"What? Cuba! We planned this perfectly!" The smaller island protested, but Cuba only shook his head.

"Except for the open door, eh, brother?" Cuba growled back.

The other smacked his forehead, looking at the bear that was still in the doorway. "Why didn't you stop your master, bear?"

The bear only stuck his tongue out, getting a glare from Puerto Rico.

"Cuba, follow me please." Canada told the island, actually surprising him.

"Wait, aren't you going to tell me how kidnapping is a crime and attempted murder; while not murder; is also?" Cuba asked in shock.

"You already know this, Cuba. But if you want me to repeat it, I'd be more than-"

"No need! Just tell me what you need!"

Canada smirked inwardly at this, knowing just how much Cuba hated to get scolded. He walked out of the room with Cuba behind him, leaving Kumajiro and Japan in the room with Puerto Rico to make sure that America wouldn't get hurt by his commonwealth.

"I need to speak to you seriously about something, Cuba." Canada said as soon as they were far away from the room, turning to him with a serious frown.

Cuba, noting his friend's clear distress, also frowned. "What do you need, Canada? If you have any problem with the police, I know this very sexy-"

"Not that king of problem, Cuba!" Canada blushed bright red at his friend's train of thought, shaking his head. "I need to ask you something about a country you should know."

Cuba's face twisted up in thought, but stayed quiet to let his friend continue speaking.

Canada looked from side to side to make sure no one was around to hear this question, then inhaled a big breath and steeled his resolve. "What can you tell me about Russia?"

**Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Canada groaned to himself as his leg bounced up and down, unable to focus on any of the words that the other countries spewed out, seeing how his mind was still on Cuba's words.

* * *

_"Russia? Why do you want to know about him?" Cuba has asked in shock, all the while Canada blushed and looked away._

_"... Just... Curious..."_

_Cuba quirked a disbelieving eyebrow at this, but decided to humor his good friend. "Russia... Well... He was a good friend of mine for a while..."_

_Canada's eyes actually widened in surprise at this, but instead of saying anything, he just prompted his friend to continue._

_Cuba scratched at his stubble as he thought, but then snapped his fingers and smiled. "He may look terrifying at first, Matthew, but you have to give him the time of day."_

_"Wait, what?" Canada asked, but Cuba only winked at him and looked in the direction of America's room._

_"I'm not going to tell you much apart from this: Listen to him and don't be quick to judge. Ignore others on their comments of him and be open."_

_With that Cuba started walking away, leaving Canada blinking._

_"What in the world?"_

* * *

And with that, Cuba had left his friend to once again try to kidnap America with Puerto Rico, but was thwarted by Britain this time.

Now they were in the World Meeting once more; the second of the three that were to be held in Turkey; and Canada was worried. It had taken him a while to notice it, but after a while he remembered that Russia had taken his notebook with him.

Would Russia force him into a date? Would he stay true to his word and give Canada back his notebook? What if he didn't? Should he ask Alfred for help?

Canada shook his head, somewhat annoyed at his thoughts. America hated Russia enough. He didn't have to give his brother yet another reason.

"Psst!" Someone whispered.

Canada frowned as he thought about this. Why _did_ America hate Russia so much?

"Hey! Canada!" The same voice tried to grab Canada's attention, but he wasn't paying attention.

They had already passed the Cold War stage. There really weren't that many reasons to hate the large nation.

"Stupid _gringo_! Pay attention to me only!"

Sure, he was scary looking, always had a demonic smile on his face, and it seemed like only bad things happened when he was around, but... What was he thinking of again?

"Canada! Maple Boy!"

And suddenly something had hit Canada on the side of his head, making him immediately lift his hand to rub at the sore spot and look around the room.

"Finally!" Puerto Rico whispered from in front of him, smirking as Cuba and Japan shook their heads. "Read the note!" He whisper yelled, all the while Austria droned about something or another that none of the countries actually cared about.

Canada wondered what he was talking about, but felt someone tugging on his shirt. He looked down to find Kumajiro with a note in his paws and grabbed it, wondering what Puerto Rico could want. Even though the small island was just getting a taste of independence now, he was a huge troublemaker that loved to inconvenience America, much to the chagrin of some of his friends, yet to the utter amusement of others.

_'I see someone with purple eyes staring at you! Could it be love? ~Signed by P.R.'_

Canada gasped at this then glared at Cuba, who only chuckled nervously and shook his head, as if saying that he had no other choice.

But the blonde nation got over his anger quickly as he looked around the room once more, this time to find Russia smiling creepily at him. Canada gave him a shaky smile back, then found another note being thrown at him, but this time by the violet eyed one.

_'Are you ready for our date? It will be fun, da?'_

He almost fainted at the note in his hands, but somehow managed to nod shakily all the while he freaked out on the inside. How was he going to survive tonight?

* * *

The meeting continued without any other interruptions for Canada and soon enough it was over, Turkey glaring at all of them as they walked out of the meeting room. Canada felt bad for not paying attention to him; they _were_ in his country; but he was too busy worrying about Russia and his two Caribbean friends to even try to absorb any information.

"Hey yo, Canada!"

Suddenly someone was hugging him too tightly, making Canada sigh because he knew just who it was.

"What do you want, America?" Canada whispered as he looked from side to side, hoping that neither Cuba nor Russia were around to start a fight with his brother.

"I never was able to thank you for saving me from those two brutes, Porto and Cuba!" America laughed, making Canada shrink into himself.

They were walking towards the outside of the meeting room, and it really was a short walk, but it felt as if it just dragged on and on with America's arm slung over his shoulders.

"I never knew they were so mean, Mattie!" America exclaimed loudly, making Britain and France turn to their 'sons'.

_"Poor Canada..."_ Was the thought they shared, but did nothing to help him.

"That Commie was a jerk and ruined my poor little Porto!" America ranted, making Canada shake his head.

"Cuba didn't ruin anybody..." Canada whispered, even though he knew his brother would not listen to him.

"That Cuba jerk is almost as bad as that Dirty Commie, Russia!"

But before America could continue ranting about his least favorite nation a large shadow fell over them, a bone chilling chuckle following it.

"Russia! What are you doing here?" America glared at the taller nation with pure hatred, all the while Canada sighed.

Maybe now Alfred would stop being such an idiot.

"I am taking Little Canada out on a date." Russia smiled. "Come with me."

And before America could even yell, Russia had thrown the Canadian over his shoulder and walked him out.

**Please review and share your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

Canada didn't dare say a word as Russia threw him in the passenger's side of the car, slamming the door shut and walking to his own side in visible anger.

Kumajiro yawned from his place on Canada's lap, somehow having hung on to Russia's pant leg as the man took them both to the car. Russia slammed his door shut and started the car, glaring at anything that he could see, all the while Canada started to tremble a little.

"Who?" Kumajiro innocently asked as he peeked at Russia, who only glared down at the bear as he started the car.

No words were exchanged as Russia pulled out of his parking spot, driving in silence to most probably soothe his anger. And Canada, not knowing just how unstable Russia was at the moment, sighed and hugged his bear closer to him, silently praying for everything to turn out right.

_'If only America hadn't been such a jerk and started insulting Russia...'_

* * *

"We are here!"

It had taken a whole half hour for Russia to lighten up, then another ten minutes to get Canada to loosen up, but finally both of them were somewhat on the same page as Russia pulled up to a small park.

Russia was now smiling at Canada, violet eyes shining of happiness as he stepped out of the car, quickly walking around to open Canada's door.

"... Thank you, Russia..." Canada slightly trembled as he stepped out also, hugging Kumajiro tightly to his chest.

Now that Canada wasn't so afraid to be with Russia, he was finally able to acknowledge the beauty of the place they were in. A small little beach nestled between a few sandy mountains, completely hidden if one didn't know what to look for.

"Wow!" Canada gasped, eyes widening in shock at the sight before him.

Russia smiled kindly at him and nodded, as if knowing just what the Canadian was talking about. "Turkey showed me this spot when I promised him to get Greece off his back for the next few meetings." Russia informed.

Now that Russia said this, Canada noticed how Greece just slept through all the meetings, not once glaring at the man that had formerly kidnapped him.

"What..." Canada gulped. "W-what did you do to Greece? To stop him from bothering Turkey, I mean." Canada said, turning around to face the larger man.

Russia now walked to the trunk of the car and opened it, gathering something from inside. Canada whimpered at his thoughts, thinking that maybe agreeing to a date with Russia was wrong; seeing how he was _Russia_ and all; but sighed in relief when he saw that the Russia man was just picking up a picnic basket.

"I told him to please leave Turkey alone and offered him some dancing lessons." Russia shrugged, walking towards Canada and wrapping an arm around him.

Canada was actually intrigued at Greece's deal, but his unspoken question was answered when Russia said: "He likes Russian dancing, apparently."

The smaller man nodded and allowed himself to be lead towards the beach by Russia, blushing a bit as he noticed just how out of place they both looked. Russia with his heavy uniform and himself with his own... They clearly stuck out of the beach scene like sore thumbs.

_'Aren't we quite a couple?'_ Canada smirked to himself, but frowned at how he worded it. _'... Couple?'_

* * *

Canada had to admit, he hadn't hated their small... _date_. Russia had been kind and engaged in small talk and even got Canada to laugh with some lame jokes he had heard on his travels to Cuba.

Apparently the large country and the large island really were friends, more strained now because they never had time for the other, but still tried to get together whenever they could.

And Canada was even more shocked at the fact that it was so easy to engage the Russian in a conversation. After about a minute of being worried of being hurt by him, he had easily melted into the words that were being said, growing more comfortable as the time passed.

And now he found himself being walked back to his hotel room, Russia's arm slung over his shoulders as they joked at Kumajiro trying to eat a cardboard pizza he had found.

"Why does he try to eat it, Canada?" Russia asked as he giggled and was amazed at the same time.

Canada snickered as he shook his head, holding onto the bear as he growled at the fake treat. "I don't know, Russia... He isn't very smart at times."

And then Kumajiro threw the cardboard pizza at Canada's head, huffing in annoyance at his master.

Russia laughed even louder as Canada rubbed his head with one hand, glaring at the bear in his arm. "You don't have to be so mean, Kama." Canada glared, but this just made the bear giggle.

Now Russia shook his head, looking at the door in front of him. "This is your room, da?" He asked, making Canada look up from his bear.

"Uh... Yeah..."

Even if he didn't want to admit it, Canada didn't want to leave Russia's side. It was... So warm... Well, at least compared to the cold he always felt.

Canada stepped forward and opened the door, and was about to close it, but a hand on it stopped him. He looked up and found Russia, who was blushing slightly as he looked away.

"I was-uh... I was wondering if we could do this again?" Russia asked, violet eyes filled with hope as he looked down at Canada's own.

Canada smiled kindly at Russia's shyness, placed his bear on the floor and stepped towards Russia. The man took a step back in somewhat shock, but Canada's arms around him stopped him.

"How about we meet up tomorrow morning for breakfast, eh?" Canada asked, smiling up at the man.

Russia only stared down, nodding somewhat dazedly, and gasped when he felt Canada's lips against his cheek. "See you tomorrow, Russia."

With that Canada closed the door behind him, breathing heavily as he thought about what he had just done. He had actually kissed Russia! And he didn't die!

He was about to jump and start screaming in joy, not caring whoever heard him, but someone clearing their throat stopped his action.

"Just what was that?"

**Sorry about not updating sooner, but school has me swamped yet again. **

**Please review, though.**


	5. Chapter 5

Canada squeaked and jumped around, somehow simultaneously turning on the lights to show him just who had invaded his personal space. Comfortably sitting on his couch were America, Britain, and Cuba, the later tied up gagged with a glare that could kill the nations.

"Why did we have to ask _Cuba_; of all the nations; where you and Russia were? Why did you go with Russia? Again, why did _Cuba_ have to be the one to tell us?"

Those and many more were some of the questions that left both Britain and America's mouth, all the while Cuba glared spitefully at the men that had tied them up and Canada stared.

"Tell us, Mattie!" America finally yelled after Canada didn't answer their rapidly fired questions, which just managed to make him glare at the men he knew as his friends.

"What the hell?!" Canada screamed, making the three men on the other side of the room widen their eyes in shock. "How the hell did you get into my room and why is my best friend tied up?!"

Both Britain and America were shocked, the same thought coursing through their minds.

_'Canada can actually scream?'_

Cuba, on the other hand, now had a smug grin plastered on his face, knowing that the two annoying nations were in trouble. This would prove them once and for all that Canada was not an innocent nation that couldn't take care of himself and was easily influenced by him.

"B... But Mattie, I was worried about you." America stuttered out, stepping towards his brother. "Russia kidnapped you and I didn't hear from you until this dirty _spic_, Cuba, told me where you were and that Russia wasn't going to kill you..." And he added, "Yet..." In a whisper._  
_

Canada glared at his brother and, crossing his arms, just stared.

"I'm not the spic, you American idiot! Can't you even insult me correctly?!" Cuba had somehow gotten the tape off his face, yelling furiously at the American. "Must even songs about your insolence be real?!"

America's brow twitched with annoyance, but Britain stepping forward between them stopped him from yelling at the Hispanic man.

"Please, America, Cuba. We're here to find out if Canada is any kind of trouble. Do not start fighting." Britain said in his no-nonsense voice, all the while blocking Cuba's view of America.

But that didn't stop America from being immature and poking his head over Britain's shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Cuba. That made Cuba grumble and glare back at him, but he was interrupted from his inner rantings when Canada spoke up yet again.

"Britain, I'm okay. Really." Canada said, walking towards the man he saw as a father figure. "I don't know why you would think that I was in any kind of danger, I can take care of myself."

"Yes, well, I still worry about you. Russia is a dangerous country and we don't know if he's secretly plotting-" Britain started to say, but was interrupted by America.

"To attack me through you, Mattie! The dirty Communist bastard is a plotting jackass that knows just how to secretly start a war!" America yelled, and seemed to want to rant more until Britain punched his head so hard his face smashed against the floor.

"You bloody git!" Britain yelled as he glared at his ex-property, but straightened up his clothing as he looked at Canada. "What he means, Canada, is that one never knows what another is thinking. Especially with Russia... He has never shown any interest in you before."

Canada felt his face heat up at Britain's words, feeling both insulted and angered at his words, knowing that even though his 'father' had his best interests at heart, he didn't know how much it hurt.

"Well I didn't know people couldn't change!" Canada yelled, now his hands flying all over the place in his anger. "If you guys really came here just to ask me about Russia, get out!"

Britain shook his head and crossed his arms, surprised at seeing Canada like this but refusing to be moved. "No, I am not moving until you tell me what the thing with Russia is all about."

Canada fumed and steamed in anger, then making up his mind, he barreled through both Britain and America, grabbed Cuba, and went back to the door.

"Fine, if you won't leave my room, _I'll_ leave it!" With that Canada left the room and slammed the door, leaving both America and Britain blinking in shock.

And after a few minutes of silence, America managed to stutter out, "D-did... Did Mattie leave?"

* * *

Russia was smiling as he sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the picture in his hand. He was passing his thumb over the cheek of the smiling man in the photograph, completely oblivious to the fact he had been photographed.

The large man sighed in content as he thought about how well his date with Canada had gone, looking up from the picture in his hands to the television that was softly playing some Turkish game show that he did not care to understand.

For so long he had waited to court Canada, and it seemed that finally his wishes were becoming real. And if everything went according to plan, Canada would be completely his, and not even America would be able to drive him away.

All he had to do now was just humor the smaller nation. Give him everything he had obviously been deprived of because of America, Britain, and France. Amuse him and cuddle him. Then Canada would be wholly his own.

"Hey, Russia! You in here!?"

Russia was startled when Cuba yelled as he knocked his door, making the large nation gasp and scramble to hide away the picture of Canada. Cuba did not need to know just how deep his love was for Canada.

"Are you sure we should be here, Cuba? Can't I just stay in your room?"

Russia was even more shocked to hear Canada's voice, making him move even faster to put on some decent clothes and open the door. And when he looked down, he found Cuba and Canada standing before his door, his object of desire blushing furiously while Cuba smiled triumphantly.

"See Canada? Told you he'd be awake!" Cuba remarked, then turned to Russia while pushing Canada forward. "He's all yours, buddy! Don't harm him or you'll find a machete straight up your ass!"

And with that Cuba walked away while whistling, hands in his pockets as he wondered what Puerto Rico was up to.

And now Canada looked up at Canada with a shy smile, Russia a bit dazed at what had just happened. But, he quickly regained his bearings and smiled, moving to the side to allow Canada to enter the room. "You will enter, da?"

**Please review!**

**And, I was thinking of making a new story but this one about Sealand's search for a family. Should I write it, or should I finish writing this first?**


	6. Chapter 6

Canada's night with Russia was not so bad. The bigger man proved to be a gentleman when he practically forced Canada into the bed and he himself took the sofa, crushing away any chance of Canada even trying to refuse this.

Then they had just fallen asleep peacefully, neither bothering the other. But, there was one thing they shared. Excitement and giddiness.

They were both shy around each other, but their chemistry could not be denied. Even though this had all started because of Russia basically kidnapping Canada's notebook, the smaller nation could not deny his own feelings. He actually felt something for the bigger man.

Now they both sat in a table in the middle of the hotel's large restaurant, breakfast pancakes in front of them while the rest of the nations moved all around them, a few actually surprised at seeing them both together.

A few courageous nations dared venture close to them; much like Denmark and Cuba; but the rest just left them alone to enjoy their breakfast.

"Beautiful morning, _da_?" Russia asked with a smile, cutting into one of his pancakes while Canada drenched his own in maple syrup.

"Extremely..." Canada breathed, looking out the windows of the large hotel. "Mr. Turkey's home is so beautiful."

Russia nodded in agreement, sighing in contentment. "Beautiful, but I'm happy yesterday was the last meeting. I do not mean to insult you, but your brother, America, is too annoying."

Canada only chuckled in an embarrassed manner, patting Kumajiro's head nervously. "I know he is, but he's not _that _bad, he he."

Russia quirked an eyebrow at that, amused as Canada chuckled, then shook his head and giggled. "You're funny, Canada!"

Canada's chuckles stopped abruptly at that, suddenly staring at Russia in shock... No one had ever called him funny... Funny _looking_, a lot. But never _funny_.

Russia sensed the sudden change in his mood and stopped giggling, noticing that the man was staring right at him, but before he could ask what was wrong, America suddenly popped up, Britain and France behind him.

"Mattie! What are you doing with," America stopped and pointed at Russia, face scrunching up in disgust and horror. "_Him_?"

Canada sighed and shook his head at his brother's actions, then looked at Russia. "He's not all that bad, Russia. He just has problems adapting to change."

Russia glared darkly at the American, but before the glaring contest could become violent, Britain pushed America back and addressed his son.

"Canada, can I speak with you for just a minute? It's really important."

Canada looked at him warily, "But I'm having breakfast with my _boyfriend,_ Britain."

Everyone at the table was shocked at his words; even Russia and Canada themselves; but Canada wanted the three to go away... And well, he thought announcing Russia as his boyfriend might just make them back off.

"You're... You're... _Boyfriend_?" Britain gasped, eyebrow twitching as a dark aura suddenly surrounded him.

"_Mon petite Matthew..._ Dating?" France stuttered, eyes blank and vein ticking in his forehead.

But America was suddenly gone, hidden in a dark corner of the room, crouched down with his phone pressed to his ear. "You heard me, Boss! We have to attack Russia with all the nukes we got!"

Russia's own eyes were wide as he looked at Canada, ignoring the reactions of the other three men. "We are together, Canada?"

The smaller nation smiled and extended his arm, grabbing Russia's hand in his own. "Well, we went out on a date... And I really like you..." Canada looked away, his face lighting up like a tomato.

Russia's own cheeks were lightly pink, and he smiled shyly. "I really like you too, Canada..." He looked down at their intertwined hands, his left arm growing rather hot because of the physical contact.

"Matthew."

Russia looked up, seeing Canada still looking away.

"Please, call me Matthew..."

Russia smiled at Canada's demeanor, then closed his eyes and nodded. "I will call you Mattvey, and you can call me Ivan!"

Suddenly there was a crash beside them, making their moment end when they both leaned to the side to see what had happened. Both France and Britain had collapsed beside their table, legs and arms twitching with their faces flushed.

"We need an airstrike right now, Boss! Please, I can tell the commie's trying to kidnap my brother!" America whispered animatedly with tears in his eyes, just knowing that Russia was planning something dastardly.

"You have a weird family, Mattvey..." Russia whispered, still looking on as France and Britain twitched.

Canada only closed his eyes and looked away, all the while Kumajiro poked at Britain's face. "... I know..."

* * *

"Did you see that?" Puerto Rico elbowed his brother's side rather harshly, making Cuba glare at him and yell.

"What the hell is wrong with you, _idiota_!? Do you not see I'm enjoying the delicious food Turkey has offered?"

The man known as Turkey just shook his head as he sat across both brothers and just leaned his head on his hand while Cuba glared at his younger brother.

"You're the idiot, Cuba! You just missed your best fried snagging his first lover ever!"

Cuba's anger dissipated at his words and was replaced by confusion, making Puerto Rico growl and turn his head towards Russia's table. Right now the large man was standing with Canada beside him, both nations holding hands while staring down at France and Britain.

"Huh, they're _finally_ together, eh?" Cuba muttered, then looked around the room, knowing that Britain's and France's presence in the room meant America was nearby. "Where's that stupid _gringo_?"

"Most probably calling up an air strike..." Puerto Rico sighed, stirring his drink with the small straw. "Jackass can't help but want to control everything and freak out when his power is questioned."

Cuba nodded at his brother's words, knowing very well that this was true, then looked at Turkey as the man scoffed. "What's wrong with you?"

"I am just shocked at this turn of events... I honestly thought Canada would reject Russia..."

"You knew of this?" Both Cuba and Puerto Rico asked, now curious as to Turkey's involvement in all of this.

The man smirked at them, leaning back in his chair. "Why, who do you think was the one to push Russia into even _acting_ on his feelings? I'm just surprised Canada is accepting him so... _eagerly_."

Cuba nodded at the mysterious man's words, then shrugged. "That little softy just wants friends. Why do you think he hangs around with me? He's a bit desperate."

Puerto Rico shook his head at his brother's words, which made him sound like a total _dick_, but knew it was just an act. Even though Cuba was a loud mouthed jerk, he was a real sweetheart... Even though he didn't show it all the time.

"Porto! I need your help!"

Suddenly America was standing in front of their table, making Cuba glare and growl at him.

"_Oye, gringo estupido,_ what do you think you are doing here?!" Cuba started yelling, but America completely ignored him.

"Porto, come with me! I need your help!"

And with his exaggerated strength, America was able to pick up the Caribbean island with little complication, dragging him away with a determined frown.

Both Cuba and Turkey looked after them both, then Cuba turned to the older man.

"Just what was that?"

Turkey frowned heavily and leaned on both his arms, eyes narrowed in thought, "That, my friend, could spell trouble for Russia..."

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

After America's sudden kidnapping of Puerto Rico, the rest of the countries just continued on as if nothing had happened, completely used to their insanity. Canada and Russia left Britain and France passed out on the floor, just happy that they didn't hear their input on the new relationship.

Now both Canada and Russia were in Russia's car, Kumajiro tucked underneath Canada's arm and sleeping comfortably, both men just enjoying the comfortable silence.

That was, until Canada's phone started vibrating harshly and a loud rock riff broke the calm, actually startling both men.

"Who could that be?" Russia asked curiously as he turned to look at Canada, completely ignoring the rule of keeping his eyes on the road at all times.

Canada sighed and shook his head, already knowing the answer before he even had to check the caller I.D. Only one person in his life would have that ringtone.

"...America?" He sighed as he answered the phone, somewhat tired of his brother's antics.

He loved the guy, he really did, but at times his twin proved to be more troublesome than he was worth. And his astonishing ignorance to what he did wrong didn't help him at all...

_"Mattie! Help me! Porto's gone all loco and is beating me with his frying pan! He-"_ Canada heard from the other line, then some screams of pain, and finally Puerto Rico's voice. _"Shut up, you damn gringo!"_

Canada's eyes were wide as he heard metal hitting skin, and Russia turned to him, surprised at what he had heard. "Is Amerika alright?"

"I... I don't know, Ivan." Canada whispered, then turned to the phone. "Where are you? I think I can help you calm him down."

_"I'm at my house, Canada!"_ There was a small pause on the other line, only to be broken by America's blood curdling scream. _"Oh God, please get here quick, Mattie! Porto's got his machete!" _There was an evil laugh, and suddenly Puerto Rico had the phone. _"No need to come here, Canada. Your brother is in safe hands..."_

_"Help me! Help-" _And the phone clicked off, leaving Canada to stare blankly at the road ahead.

Russia glanced at Canada after the message, somehow managing to drive straight without looking, and asked, "Do we help him?"

Canada shook his head, frowning deeply. "I knew America pushed Puerto Rico a lot, but I never thought he would attack him like this."

Russia now shrugged, eyes trailing back onto the road. "Amerika has this bad habit of annoying anyone around him. And from what I know of little Puerto Rico, he takes enough of that from Cuba."

Canada looked at Russia for a little while, then shook his head and fetched his phone. "Guess we're going to America's house then."

* * *

"_Yo te odio, América._" Puerto Rico growled as soon as the other man ended the call, the blonde smiling wickedly as he did his best to not start jumping around.

Canada was coming to him! And bringing Russia, nonetheless! It's like someone up there wanted his plan to go smoothly. Now all he had to was get Porto to just agree to not screw it up.

"But I love _you_, Porto." America answered the shorter man with a smile, pointing at him. "Now come on, the house has to look as if you've beaten me up and are ready to murder me in my room. That's where we'll spring them."

With that America started to walk towards his room, tripping over things and knocking over other things to start making it look like a crime scene, leaving Puerto Rico behind to grumble after him.

"_I'll_ show you a murder in your room." Puerto Rico mumbled underneath his breath, then looked around the hallway and shrugged. "To hell with it."

And started hitting things and smashing other stuff, making it really look as if he had fought with America.

* * *

"My poor little _Matthieu_! We must do something, _Angleterre_! Russia is the absolute scariest nation after Sweden, but less awkwardly cute!"

England growled as he rubbed his temples, trying to calm his growing headache, but France freaking out and jumping around all the room was not helping him at all.

"Shut up, you bloody frog! Or at least be quiet!"

France stopped pacing the room and turned to the shorter man, eyes narrowed dangerously. "_Excuzes_ _moi_?"

England sighed as France walked towards him, glaring straight into his eyes. "Are you suggesting me to be quiet when _mon petite chou, Matthieu_, could be tortured by the monster Russia as we speak?"

"Oh, France, please-"

"Shut up, England!" France cut the other man off with a wave of his hand, glaring intensely. "How can you be so calm? Our Canada could be in great danger right now!"

"He's not in any danger, you bloody git!" England finally yelled before France could begin ranting once more, making the blue eyed man stop.

"And how do you know this?"

Now France was holding onto England's coat, face right in front of England's own. Now this made England shift uncomfortably in his seat, but he still cleared his throat and spoke.

"Out of the two boys, Canada has always the one with the clearer man. And, well, if he wants to date Russia, I don't see any fault in it. He is his own man now, France."

And before England could even react, he had his arms full with a sobbing France, the other man crying into his coat while mumbling incoherently.

England gaped at him in shock and bewilderment, a light blush tinging his face because he didn't know what to do. He was never the kind for comforting others; his years with America did nothing to change _that_; so he just allowed France to continue sobbing, mechanically moving his hand up and down France's back to at least do _something_.

After a few minutes of crying, France's tears became sniffles and he started to retract himself, looking up at England with tear stained cheeks.

"I... I am sorry, _Angleterre_. It-It just hurts..." France apologized, making England cock his head to the side in slight confusion.

"What hurts?"

France sniffled and looked down as he twiddled his fingers in his lap, then sighed and let his shoulders drop, looking up at England once more. "Matthew's all grown up... He does not need his Papa France anymore..."

**Please review.**


End file.
